Broken Sorrows
by aZnDrEaMeR1788
Summary: Sakura Toko? Will soon realize her last name is a fake, & how deep her past reveals about her. Working as the head undercover agent of China, believes whole heartily in her dear Uncle/President of China. Just how far will she follow in his deadly schemes?
1. Prologue: A Thing Called Hope?

This fic of CCS has no magic in it, and Eriol isn't the reincarnation of Clow Reed, but I'll still add Kero in ^-^. So basically everything in CCS didn't happen, so S & S haven't met. hOpe yOOh guys like the sTOry!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or any of its characters.  
  
Broken Sorrows  
  
By: AzNdReAmEr1788  
  
A Thing Called Hope?  
  
Prologue-Beijing  
  
November 21st 1984, 9:32 P.M.  
  
Men dressed in black vest suits armed with auto mechanic guns head towards a beautiful Victorian mansion.  
  
"Tonight's the night...the night when I take back what's rightfully mine." A man with piercing navy eyes in his mid forties states, as he watches his men infiltrate the home, causing havoc.  
  
The navy eyed man steps into the once warm cozy home that now lay in ruins. He soon lays eyes on three struggling figures held down by his men.  
  
"Ah, Nadeshiko, looking beautiful as ever." The man smiles wolfishly towards a mid twenties women with lavender hair and beautiful emerald orbs. She glares daggers and spits in the man's face, causing his men to point their guns at her and her two dear children near her.  
  
"Hold your arms men; no one is to take fire on her...but perhaps on this struggling nuisance that holds an uncanny resemblance to his father." The man sneers at a young boy around twelve years old.  
  
The lavender haired women's eyes widens in fear.  
"Don't you dare hurt him...I'll...I'll...do whatever you want..." The spirited woman lowers her head in defeat.  
  
"That's what I like to hear, then we shall get married immediately." He grins lustfully at her.  
  
"Yo-You can't I'm already rightfully married!" The brave woman retaliates back.  
  
"Oh, haven't you heard?? Your dear husband should be making great shark food at this moment." He mocks, and pulls her from her home towards the black car ready for them.  
"Oh, and one more thing. Men! Dispose of the remaining two!"  
  
"NO!! You can't you promised!! The young woman kicks the man in the shins and takes his gun, and aims it at herself.  
  
"Now calm down Nadeshiko, you don't want to do anything rash." The navy eyed man chides.  
  
"Release my children NOW!" She undoes the safety of the gun when no one attempts to make a move.  
  
"Well hurry do as she says! The two young, children a boy and a younger girl come running out of their home towards their mom.  
  
"No! Don't come near here, Touya hurry and take your sister out of here." Neither of her children complies.  
"Just go! Do as I say!!" Her eyes still focused on the navy eyed man, and soon the two take off toward the dense forest. One of the vested men tries to secretly take out a pistol, but the emerald eyed women takes notice and moves the direction of her pistol at him when a shot is heard from behind her.  
  
Blood slowly ooze out of her chest; her ankles give in making her fall forward and the navy eyed man catches her.  
The man's eyes change from shock into rage, and takes the gun from the women's still warm hands, and points it at the vested man who shot her.  
  
He grits his teeth. "You shall pay for what you have just done." He bites out solemnly, and shoots at the quivering man's heart.  
  
"The rest of you, find me the two children! I will NOT forgive anyone if they are not found!!"  
  
-End of Prologue-  
  
Hong Kong  
  
May 11th 2003, 2:18 P.M.  
  
A beautiful young woman with auburn hair and a pair of cool shades walks down the crowded streets of Hong Kong making many heads turn her way. Many watch her in envy and jealousy as she walks head high and proud.  
The radiant young woman soon reaches a tall skyscraper and heads pass security getting a nod from the guard. She slides her card through the elevator security and heads to the highest floor.  
  
A group of men ranging of middle age sit in a long black rectangular table, discussing about the important news at hand.  
  
"What we have here is our top secret military research facility; it is to be kept unknown at all costs, ordered by the government." A tall man with graying hair explains pointing to the picture frame on the wall.  
  
"There has been word lately that the Japanese government has suspected it and our job is to make sure they don't confirm that thought-" The man is interrupted with the door opening.  
  
"-ah, Miss. Toko glad you made it." The young woman takes off her shades revealing her icy emerald orbs, giving a small nod to the group, and heads to the front untaken seat.  
  
"Miss. Toko is the head undercover agent, getting all the info on the Japanese side." He explains to the others.  
  
"Have you gotten any new information?"  
  
"Yes I have in fact." She pops in a small CD and on the screen pops up images.  
  
"This here is the new layout of their plans of making a military research facility."  
  
"Isn't that what ours looks like?" A young man with raven black hair points out the obvious.  
  
"If I didn't' know better I would say they are exactly the same." She smirks.  
"Which brings me to the conclusion that our plans have been secretly sent out, no doubt by our own people." She states causing all the men to whisper and chatter among each other.  
  
"Hold on hold on." The tall man that spoke earlier tries to settle everyone down.  
"Our first priority is to find out who passed this info to the other side, and as soon as possible destroy that facility without them knowing who did it."  
  
"Uh..Miss, Toko do you have any idea how the Japanese received the information?" The tall man asks with beads of perspiration showing on either side of his brows.  
  
"I only get information; it's your own job to find out about these things." She states standing up.  
"I have a meeting with the president now; you better settle this little mishap before he finds out." She smirks leaving. Making all the men go frantic.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Seaside Villa  
  
5:25 P.M.  
  
A black sleek convertible pulls pass the gates and up the driveway to a beautiful seaside villa. A beautiful young woman gets out of the car, wearing black semi-formal attire.  
  
"Miss. Toko welcome, his sir is in the backyard practicing on his swings." A short plump maid tells her.  
  
"Thank you Anne." The auburn haired woman says and walks towards the back of the well furnished home, and skillfully opens the back door without making the slightest noise.  
  
A tall mid fifty year old man with a cigar in his mouth takes a swing at the small white gold ball. The ball flying at around the 300 pt. mark.  
  
"Nice shot."  
  
The man turns around and shades his navy eyes to see the figure."  
  
"Ah, Sakura dear didn't know you were watching, I would have really concentrated on that shot if I knew you were." He grins while he blows out a small puff.  
  
"Hmm, still not convinced that I was able to win you fair and square?" She smirks.  
  
He grunts. "My arms were sore from the game the day earlier." He turns around and goes back to swinging.  
  
"Yea, yea I know. A small grin finding its way to her mouth. They both were in silence for a few moments, while he concentrated on hitting and she watching.  
  
"I take it you didn't come to just see me hit these wretched things."  
  
Sakura's expression quickly became serious and grim. "I completed the task you asked of me, and now I have a few questions to ask about it."  
  
He stopped his swinging and turned to her with a plain face, and motions for her to sit with him on a small patio table.  
  
"I figured you would ask sooner or later, so shoot." He answers calmly.  
  
His calmness caught her off guard, and for a few seconds she regretted what she thought about. She figured he would never do such a thing that had crossed her mind but decided to make sure anyways.  
  
"..Why exactly did you order me to give the secret military facility data to the Japanese, when you specifically told our C.I.A. to make sure they didn't find out about it?" She asks uncertainly.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm sure you have come to the conclusion that the reason I did this was to start war, and to put it simply make it look like it was the Japanese who are to blame." He says smoothly while puffing out gray circular smoke.  
  
Sakura tries to hide her disbelief, and one who did not know her for fourteen years wouldn't have caught it.  
  
"I was sure this wouldn't have come as such a shock to you, you do know that I have never been fond of that Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura simply nods knowing how much he dislikes the President of Japan, but still not quite over the shock that this man she looks up to would think of such dirty schemes.  
  
Though she tried hiding her disbelief the aging President was able to tell she was not quite over it, and he was well prepared.  
  
"Well, since I just acted my dutiful role as President I think I should switch to the role of being your loving uncle." He gives her a smile and takes out a small pink velvet box.  
  
"Since you're usually unavailable when I try to contact you, and your nineteenth birthday is coming up next week, here's your early birthday gift."  
  
"Thank you very much sir." She took it polity.  
  
"Well come on now, we're not talking business, no need for formalities, and I did spend an awful long time finding you the perfect gift" He replies earnestly.  
  
"Alright, thank you uncle. A genuine smile crossing her features. "- and since I'm calling you uncle right now I should remind you that another special person's birthday is this month as well." She gives a small grin.  
  
"Oh, and who might that be?"  
  
"Your, oh so darling daughter of course." She replies with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh? ...OH! Yea that's right Meilin, haha slipped my mind, no worries I'll just ask one of the butlers to pick something out for her." He replies with not much enthusiasm.  
  
"You know uncle if you don't start paying more attention to her, she's bound to try to assassinate me." She explains with an innocent face.  
  
"Haha, she would do no such thing, now don't worry about her we have more important thing's on our hands." He states taking a few files from a black and white suited man.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Argg! Just look at them two bonding together, it's almost like she actually thinks she's his daughter!!" An enraged young women with raven black hair and ruby red eyes watches from her second story balcony as the President smiles and talks with the emerald beauty below.  
  
"What's she got that I don't have?! I do exactly what Dad tells me, I'm the head of my academic classes, and even took martial arts just like Sakura." Her ruby orbs fumes when she notices her father give Sakura a jewelry velvet gift box.  
  
'Humph'  
  
"Just wait Toko, you won't be wearing that smile for long I have the perfect plan up my sleeve." With that the feisty young women turns away.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Tokyo City  
  
May 16th, 2003, 8:03 A.M.  
  
"READ ALL ABOUT IT! President of China declares war on JAPAN!!" A young boy with stacks of newspaper shouts out on the busy streets of Tokyo.  
  
So what do you guYz dinK oB iT? Any crITiqUEs dOnt hEsitate tO sAy it, pLZ revIEw tELl meeh wUT yOoH tINk!~ 


	2. 1: First Encounters

Second chapter hope everyone enjoys it!~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or any of its characters.  
  
Broken Sorrows  
  
By: AzNdReAmEr1788  
  
-First Encounters-  
  
Hong Kong Underground Headquarters  
  
Monday  
  
May 17th 2003, 6:43 A.M.  
  
Men and women in formal business attire sit in a rectangular dark brown table all focusing their attention to the middle aged women with mid length ebony hair in the front.  
  
"The president has already addressed that we are going to war with Japan, which is totally irrational!" The ebony hair women says clearly irritated with the matter. "As we all know the rest of the governmental houses did not consent with their agreeing, and to make matters worse almost all out secret agents have been strangely discovered in Japan. Seems like there's a stool pigeon among our department, which I'll appoint Eriol, you to investigate that matter to help out Syaoran. I'm sure you guys won't let me down" The determined chief casts a gaze toward a young man with navy blue hair and azure eyes.  
  
"I will get right to it ma'am." He replies with an affirmative nod.  
  
"Back with other matters we will be having a new member joining us, it says here in her portfolio she's a top agent/Major at Central headquarters and is highly regarded by the President himself, and is sent here to be running the show with me on the warring affair." The ebony hair woman frowns lightly, not liking the fact the President had sent one of his to run business on her side.  
  
"Don't worry chief we won't let her take over." A man short red hair replies smugly, along with a few others nodding.  
  
"Syaoran most definitely won't take crap from her, more like give her a hard time." Another young man with dark green hair added, with a grin.  
  
"Hmmm….she doesn't look bad though." A young man with short spiked black hair commented while examining her photograph in his visual screen, which received him a hard whack in the head from the girl next to him with chocolate brown curled hair.  
  
"Hmm anyways speaking of Syaoran, have any of you guys seen him?" The chief up front asks the group, as the group looks around and shakes their head.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Downtown Hong Kong  
  
7:04 A.M.  
  
A young woman with auburn hair down to her shoulder blades wearing a long black leather jacket strides into a small bagel shop. Catching many customers' attention as they cast her amazed gazes as she lifts her spring green sunglasses upon her forehead revealing enchanting emerald pools. Also catching the attention of a certain amber eyed young man sitting in a table by the glass pane.  
  
"I'll get a poppy seeded bagel along with a small latte." The emerald eye beauty says in a quick elegance.  
  
"Uh....oh yes that comes to a total of S3.75, shall I leave it on your tab."[I'm just using dollars instead of yen.] The cash registrar says in a slightly higher then usual voice, looking up at the elegant and sophisticated young women.  
  
The auburn hair woman replies with a curt nod as she's handed her latte and a bag with her bagel. She walks toward one of the small tables near the glass pane as many gazes still remain on her. The onlooker with the slightly ruffled dark brown hair couldn't help but think to himself how amazing she looked with the sunlight dancing on her beautiful auburn hair.  
  
Feeling an intense gaze on herself she casts a questioning gaze to the young man behind with dark brown hair, and the young man being caught gazing at her quickly adverts his gaze elsewhere with a tint of red hue on his cheeks.  
  
Seeing the young man blush made the emerald young women smirk, and suddenly hears her cell phone ring. She quickly takes out a pearl pink cell phone that shows a small visual of her caller.  
  
"Uncle, is something wrong?" She raises her left brow as she looks at the President of China's face in the small screen.  
  
"Oh, no dear I just wanted to tell you I reconfirmed your arrival in headquarters they will be expecting you soon." The president gives her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thank you uncle I'll be there by eight, and really thank you for the pendent it's beautiful." Sakura holds her pink diamond pendent in the shapes of cherry blossoms.  
  
"I'm glad you like it dear, well I have to attend to business now I'll contact you soon."  
  
"Alright, good bye." She clicks the disconnect and heads out the store with her latte along with her bagel and turns around the corner.  
  
The amber eyed young man whom was sitting behind the auburn haired women had heard a few of the words exchanged in her phone contact and couldn't help think to himself what headquarters meant. Deciding it was probably a code word for a meeting place; his eyes bulge out as he then suddenly realizes the time and quickly heads out.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hong Kong Underground Headquarters  
  
7:35 A.M.  
  
Steel metallic elevator doors open revealing a tall and nicely muscled framed young man with drowsy amber pools.  
  
"Oh, Yo Syaoran!" A young man with deep green hair approaches the man.  
  
"Hey, Kenneth." Replied the drowsy young man.  
  
"Up all night, doing something?" The young man named Kenneth wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Yea, trying to save our asses over at Japan." Syaoran rolls his eyes.  
  
"Haha, yea, yea I know, man you're too much of a workaholic, but that's just you I guess." The dark green haired man grins. As the other young man glares back.  
  
"Well I got some good and bad news for ya from our briefing since you must have overslept or sumthing and missed out on." Kenneth grins smugly.  
  
"Just brief me already." Syaoran replies grumpily.  
  
"Alright, well good news is that your best pal Eriol will be helping you out with investigating about our crew over at Japan." The man grins as he watches Syaoran tousle his hair; knowing it's his way of venting his anger.  
  
"That's more like bad news." Replies the man with his right hand still in his hair and the left hand on his side.  
  
"Well then this will be even worse bad news, we got a new member coming, supposed to be some big shot with great connections with the Pres. and will be running the show with Chief here about the warring operations with Japan."  
  
"I actually think that's better news then having to partner up with Eriol, it's not like we're really going to be run any differentwith Chief still here." Syaoran reasons. "..and speaking of the devil."  
  
"Did I here my cute new partner speaking about me." A navy haired young man grins as he walks up to the two.  
  
'Sigh' "What did I do to deserve this." The amber eyed young man smacks his forehead.  
  
"Aww, Eriol honey are you picking on poor Syaoran again." A beautiful violet eyed young woman approaches the trio, first pecking the cheek of the azure haired young man.  
  
"Thank the heavens Tomoyo you're here, can you please take your boyfriend away!" The dark chocolate haired young man pleades.  
  
"That hurts; I thought you always enjoyed my company.." Eriol says in a fake hurt manner.  
  
Syaoran was just about to retort when the metallic elevator doors opened revealing a young women with auburn hair and spring green sunglasses.  
  
This chapter wasn't as long , but most of the gang are finally in this chapter, promise I'll make it more interesting and longer next time plz review!~ 


	3. 2: New Beginnings

The third chapter it will be more interesting Sakura's personality will be shown evidently in this chapter, just a hint Sakura's defiantly not just an ordinary chick in this fic ~_^. Oh heres some info bout the people's ages:  
  
Syaoran-21 yrs. old  
  
Eriol-22 yrs. old  
  
Tomoyo-20 yrs. old  
  
Kenneth-22 yrs. old  
  
Takashi-21 yrs. old  
  
Chiharu-20 yrs. old  
  
Sakura-turning 19 yrs. old  
  
Meilin-turning 19 yrs. old  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or any of its characters.  
  
Broken Sorrows  
  
By: AzNdReAmEr1788  
  
-Beginning Start-  
  
Hong Kong Underground Headquarters  
  
Monday  
  
May 17th 2003, 7:58 A.M.  
  
The group slowly recovered from the silence as they see the young women with auburn hair walk strait toward them.  
  
"Uh, Yo young lady did you get lost?" Kenneth asks with a smug grin.  
  
The young woman slowly moves her sunglasses up her forehead and gives the young man an icy glare that would freeze hell itself.  
  
"Headquarters Department MM-08?" The new arrival asks coldly  
  
"Uh...yes?" Kenneth replied not sure what this young woman wanted, and her piercing gaze didn't help.  
  
The young women with cold emeralds simply walked passed him and the group toward the Chief's office.  
  
The group continued staring at this mysterious young women as she enters the office and hands a few documents to their Chief, but once the chief realized they were being watched quickly pressed a button which dulled the once see through glass pane.  
  
"Is it me or did it suddenly become very cold in here." Eriol commented.  
  
"Well that was worth watching, seeing Kenneth given a cold shoulder is definitely even worth paying for." Syaoran grins while Kenneth glares daggers at him.  
  
"Well we better get back to our jobs." Tomoyo says as she pushes the guys along, as they still glance over toward their Chief's office.  
  
:: Those emerald eyes, isn't she the same women from this morning at the bagel shop?:: Syaoran questions silently to himself, but decides to get back to his cubicle and investigate more about how their agents are being discovered by the Japanese.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Headquarters Department MM-08  
  
9:17 A.M.  
  
The department is in full motion, many people walking to and from cubicles along with talking and typing noises drifting in the air. Soon two figures emerge from the Chief's office.  
  
The Chief clears her throat in a not so nice fashion while catching most of the people's attention. "We will be having an urgent meeting in five." With that said she and an auburn haired young lady walk towards the briefing room. The room seemed to bustle twice its volume of noise as everyone quickly gathers their work files and briefcase.  
  
As the last person enters the briefing room small groups continue their discussion as though not noticing their Chief and the new arrival. In actual reality everyone had realized the new member had to be the partner in Chief but seeing their Chief not bothering to address them everyone knew she was trying to give the new Chief a hard time, and no one complained, especially after hearing what Kenneth had said about her. However a pair of amber eyes kept shifting over towards the auburn haired lady.  
  
Sakura seeing the last person enter turns to the Chief. "Quite a rowdy bunch you have here Ms. Hanako."  
  
"Well there's nothing better to talk about, might as well let them discuss what they want." The Chief replies in a bored manner.  
  
Sakura raises her left brow and gives a small smile, while secretly thinking. :: We'll see about that:: She stands up while catching the attention of most of the people and hands the Chief some important looking documents. The Chief looks at them in a bored fashion but soon turns ghostly pale.  
  
"Wh-what do-does this mean?!" The mid aged women stuttered with anger and confusion written clearly on her features.  
  
"I thought reading wouldn't be a problem for someone like you, but it seems like it is." Sakura grins sardonically at the Chief, while the Chief looks enraged by the insult.  
  
"...Well it basically states from the Central Headquarters and the President himself that this group will be under my control and ONLY my control as of now." Sakura finished as if it was the simplest thing to understand, and those who didn't must have some serious issues.  
  
"Don't worry it doesn't mean your fired I'll find something for you to do here." Sakura grins.  
  
The briefing room went dead silent, no one knowing what to do.  
  
"NO WAY!" A young man's voice burst out. "Who do you think you are coming in here and just taking the position of Chief!!" The young man with deep green hair from earlier exclaimed.  
  
Sakura simply grins and says. "Well my name is Sakura Toko, call me Chief or Ms. Toko..." She looks through some of her files and turns back to the young man who can be seen with steam coming out of his ears. "...Mr. Kwon and it says here this group is the Second Elite of headquarters, I am Major of First Elite and from starting now on-"  
  
"So..you were Major of First Elite huh, what? Did you lose your position and get booted down?" Kenneth interrupts her and replies smugly. A few of the members try to suppress their laughter.  
  
Sakura's eyes became deadly and a mask of seriousness clouded over her features, this ceased all laughter.  
  
"Actually I came here upon by a favor from Central Headquarters to clean up the mess made here, and actually start instructing this group, but don't get the wrong idea I'm still Major of my First Elites, but seeing as they are in excellent shape I trust the country will be safe in their hands, while I help some.." Sakura looks him over in distaste. "..in needy." This shut the group up for good, and Sakura turns to the former Chief, which sent chills down the middle aged women's spine.  
  
"I'll give you only today to clean out the office." Sakura said briskly, and watches the former Chief leave the room. She turns to the group and looks around, most had horror stricken faces while others tried to remain emotionless.  
  
"I shall treat everyone of you as I do with the First Elites, when I want work to be done I want it to be done well as well as on my scheduled time. Those who fail to turn in or are not up to my standards will be on my Probation List which gives the person one last chance to accurately finish the assignment I assign and turned in on time. Don't think I won't fire you, if you fail after being on the Probation List prepare to pack up, I have many others who I know are better and willing to take this job seriously. Many times I will need everyone to work over time, time is crucial right now and I don't care if you have other personal things planned I will only excuse someone if they have family or relatives on a death bed." She looks over the large group and is satisfied that what she had said got through to them.  
  
"That will be all, everyone return to their posts and start working, however I would like-" The people stand up half way out of their seats while Sakura looks through a few documents.  
  
"-Mr. Li and Mr. Hirogashi to stay behind.[There's a reason why I spelled Eriol's last name different, you'll find out later] The rest of the group quickly shuffled out the room while a few sent pitied glances to Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
Once the room was vacated leaving the three, Sakura turned to the two young men.  
  
"It says here that you two are head in investigating the Japanese crisis, please hand me all your files." She said curtly.  
  
"Ms. Toko I was assigned to that investigation this morning so-" The navy haired man was cut off from his explanation.  
  
"You're going telling me that for the last hour you have not even started on a single thing about this crisis?" Sakura asks coldly.  
  
""Uh yes Chief.." Eriol replies embarrassed.  
  
Sakura turns to Syaoran. "Well hopefully you have something better then what Mr. Hirogashi does."  
  
Syaoran quickly hands her his investigation files, while Sakura scans through them.  
  
"Very well, since it's my first day I will let you off, but don't count on it next time." Sakura warns Eriol.  
  
"You two may leave." The two young men quickly pack up their stuff and leave.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Outside the office everyone works feverishly on their investigations, not daring to disobey their new Chief.  
  
"Man, that woman's crazy just barging in here and taking over just because she has the President's good favor!" Kenneth complained loudly to a young woman with lavender hair across his cubicle.  
  
"Don't talk so loud. She isn't the Major of First Elite for nothing, she's just trying to help us out we just have to follow what she tells us." Tomoyo rationalized. The deep green haired man was about to retort when he caught sight of Eriol and Syaoran walking out of the briefing room.  
  
"Yo, how'd it go did she bite your heads off?"  
  
"Uh, haha well I think I got on her bad side." Eriol grins sheepishly.  
  
"How bout you Syaoran, give her a hard time?" Kenneth asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Why? Besides she seems alright I just gave her my investigation files." He replied simply as he heads toward his cubicle. Leaving the rest of the group speechless, everyone figured he would do at least some rebelling.  
  
"Whoa, wait don't tell me you don't think she's some heartless crazed lady??" Kenneth asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Just get back to work Kenneth before you get your ass kicked by the 'crazed lady'." He replies shaking his head.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol just shrug and head towards their cubicle sections while Kenneth grumpily walks toward his.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Headquarters Department MM-08  
  
Tuesday  
  
May 18th 2003, 10:18 A.M.  
  
Sakura sits in her leather seat in her Office while rays of sunlight shine through the ceiling glass pane upon her. By checking her new department's data from her high tech computer it seems her new group is very much behind, and not up to status for her liking.  
  
While she's scanning through each individual member's information files a phoned visual pops up on the left side of the screen showing the visual of the President.  
  
"Hello Sakura, how's your new post coming along?" The President asks friendly.  
  
"This group's pretty behind but nothing I can't handle." Sakura replies casually.  
  
"Hmm, confident as always." The President smiles.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't just call to ask how I am." Sakura says while continuing scanning through each group member's identity and status.  
  
"Alright I'll cut to the point; I have a favor to ask of you regarding Meilin." The middle aged man says solemnly.  
  
"Hmm, Meilin?"  
  
"Yes, you see I forgot her birthday again..." The president rubs his neck sheepishly.  
  
"And to think I had reminded you." Sakura grins.  
  
"Well she came up to me the other day and said the least I could do was grant her a wish."  
  
"Does she want to vacation in Paris again?" Sakura asks sardonically.  
  
"Hahaha, no dear but that would be a lot easiser then what she really wanted."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well she said she wanted to be transferred to your Department.."  
  
"She wants to work in my Department? Isn't she in the Offense Task Force?" Sakura asks getting interested.  
  
"I asked her the same thing but she says she really admires you and would like to work with you in order to gain tactful/leadership experience from you." The President replies with a smile, happy that his daughter could learn from Sakura.  
  
::That doesn't sound like Meilin at all...but I can't refuse Uncle...::   
  
"Alright I'll accept, but she will be working under me which means I won't treat her any different from the others and if she fails to reach my standards I'll have to kick her out." Sakura replies coolly.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to have it any other way." The president gives a knowing grin.  
  
"I'll leave her in your hands then, she'll arrive early tomorrow, and-" He checks his watch.  
  
"-I have a Conference to attend to so long dear."  
  
"Good bye, Uncle." Sakura replies and the visual of the President fades out, while she goes back scanning through each crew members portfolios in the screen.  
  
That's it for this chappter Meilin will come in next chapter and things will get more interesting, and don't kill me for Sakura's personallity shes just tough when it comes to her job, you can tell shes a great person to people she's close to. Plz review hope you liked this chapter~ 


	4. 3: Arrivals

Yukito's going to be in this chapter as well as Meilin hope you'll enjoy~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or any of its characters.  
  
Broken Sorrows  
  
By: AzNdReAmEr1788  
  
-Arrivals-  
  
Headquarters Department MM-08  
  
Wednesday  
  
May 19th, 2003. 7:52 A.M.  
  
A middle aged woman with ebony hair works the coffee machine and sets many paper cups on a tray while muttering angrily.  
  
"This is so degrading, lowering my job from Chief to passing out cups of coffee." The woman continues muttering and out of anger accidentally spills one of the cups of coffee getting the hot liquid on her blouse and carpet.  
  
"That doesn't look too good." A mocking voice said from the entrance of the lounge.  
  
"How DARE yo-" The women with ebony hair was about to leash out all anger at the person when she realizes it's a young women with amused emeralds.  
  
"Uh…..go-good morning Ms. Toko." Ms. Hanako said giving a bow.  
  
"You had better quickly clean up that mess and pass out the drinks, so afterwards you can help me clear out cubicle I-16 by eight thirty." Sakura states giving her a ruthless smile.  
  
"That is if you think you can handle it." The emerald eyed woman says smirking.  
  
"Yes ma'am." The lady replies bitterly. While Sakura walks out of the lounge, leaving an enraged women glaring after her.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
8:21 A.M.  
  
"Wow can you believe it, Chiefs was passing out coffee and now doing cleaning work." A tall man with spiked black hair said disbelievingly as he watches the ebony haired women clear out a cubicle.  
  
"Well the least thing you can do is not to stare Takashi, it must be degrading enough as it is, and sorry to remind you but she's no longer Chief anymore, we have a heartless demon's child as Chief now." Chiharu said disdainfully.  
  
A few cubicles away a small group talks about the same subject.  
  
"Can you believe she even placed Chief in a lower position then us? I bet you she's doing this cuz she knows the Chief dislikes the President." Kenneth mutters angrily.  
  
"I have to admit, this is pushing it a little too far.." Tomoyo admits, while a few others nod their head in agreement.  
  
Just then the metallic doors of the elevator doors slide open revealing a young women with hot red sunglasses, and long raven hair wearing a flaming red tank top and skin tight leather pants. Making almost the entire male members gawk and eyes bulge.  
  
Just then the raven haired beauty eyes flash in recognization as she sees a young man with amber eyes reading through files. She quickly strides up to him and clutches his arm catching the man off guard.  
  
"Me-Meilin?? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked bewildered.  
  
"Oh, isn't it great. I didn't think you would be working here with me." Meilin replies ecstatically. Making Syaoran sweat drop.  
  
"Great first we get the head honcho of the President as Chief now his daughters here what's next?" Kenneth says sardonically. This earned him a piercing glare from Meilin that could equal Sakura's.  
  
Just then Sakura strides out of her office towards the new comer.  
  
"Your cubicles I-16 these are your work files I want them turned in by five." Sakura hands Meilin huge stacks of portfolios, and turns around briskly.  
  
This shocked everyone they had thought the President's daughter would be praised from head to foot by their Chief and given absolutely no work instead the complete opposite occurred.  
  
Meilin feeling like she was just disgraced retorts back angrily.  
  
"Who do I look like to you?! You must be insanely crazed to the core if you think I'm even going to work on half of this garbage!" Meilin points to the stack of portfolios.  
  
This made Sakura stop midway to her office and turns to face the steaming young women, with a face devoid of any emotion. Everyone and everything in the room ceased to an icy stillness. The tension rised higher as moments pass.  
  
"Perhaps we should go over the rules of how I want this place to be run in my office." Sakura said icily and holds her icy gaze on the ruby eyed young women. Not able to retort Meilin strides angrily to her cubicle while many still gaze at the two previous arguers.  
  
"Everyone, back to work!" Sakura says firmly as she heads back to her office.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
12:23 P.M.  
  
By lunchtime the news of the fight between the Chief and President's daughter had spread like wild fire throughout the department and those who saw the argument told those on the other side of the department in exaggerations.  
  
"You should have seen them it was just like Face Off but add in the Exorcist type of scary, you could literally see the flames in both of their eyes." A squeaky voice gossiper tells her friend.  
  
"Oh wow! I wish I could have been there." The other replied.  
  
On the other side Syaoran and the others are eating their lunches at the lounge.  
  
"It will defiantly get interesting between the two, and who's better to talk back to that crazed women then the President's daughter." Kenneth smirks.  
  
"Oh, by the way Syaoran how does she know you?"  
  
'Sigh' "It's a long story; well the short version basically my family was once partners in business with her father before he became President." Syaoran explained in a bored manner.  
  
"Oh, haha by the way she was clutching onto you I thought she was your lover or fiancée." Kenneth mocked and grins wider seeing Syaoran look horrified.  
  
"Well, what a coincidence here she comes right now, good luck!" Kenneth smirks and quickly walks off.  
  
Seeing the ruby eyed women's gaze fall upon him he knew it would be useless to try to make a run for it.  
  
"Syaoran, where have you been I have been looking everywhere for you!" The young women quickly clutches onto him.  
  
"Uh, I-I have been busy and can you please not grab onto me?" Syaoran pleads exasperatingly.  
  
"Aww, come on we're old friends!" The young woman replies happily, not noticing Syaoran grimace.  
  
Just then the elevator doors slide open revealing a tall young man with silver hair and friendly silver eyes. What caught most of the passersby's attention was his jet black uniform, with the First Elite patch and high ranking marks on his coat.  
  
"Yukito??" Meilin lets go of Syaoran's arm and approaches the silver hair young man.  
  
"Mmm? Oh, Meilin I didn't know you worked here." The man gives her a polite smile.  
  
"Don't remind me, I got in this morning." She rolls her eyes.  
  
"Hmm...got in another fight with Sakura?" Yukito stated more then questioned with a knowing smile.  
  
'Humph' "Well anyways what are you doing here, and what's with the flowers?" Meilin points to the Cherry Blossom flowers in the man's right hand.  
  
"I have some business to attend with Sakura." Yukito gives her a quick wink and quickly strides towards Sakura's office before Meilin could ask any further questions.  
  
The many eavesdroppers that were listening quickly breaks into whispering chats.  
  
"Wow! Did you see that guy; he's in the First Elite!" A young man says to his pal.  
  
"He looks pretty cute too." A feminine voice says with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"I bet you anything he's her boyfriend." Kenneth says to Syaoran, while Eriol and Tomoyo nod in agreement.  
  
"Nah, Yukito's just our childhood friend; he's also second in rank of the First Elites." Meilin states as she walks up to the group, while everyone's gazes watch Yukito knock on Sakura's door.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
'Knock Knock'  
  
"Come in." Sakura says head down while continuing reading through files.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura questions heavily while continuing staring through documents.  
  
"Is that the warm greeting I get from our Major?"  
  
Sakura blinks a few seconds. ::That sounds like...:: She quickly raises her gaze to the speaker of the voice.  
  
"Yu-Yukito?! What are you doing here??" Sakura gets out of her seat and gives the young man a quick hug.  
  
"And what's the occasion?" Sakura looks at the flowers in Yukito's hand.  
  
"It's just like you to forget what today's date is, you were never good with numbers-" Yukito gives a small grin.  
  
"-but you look as stunning as always and turning 19." Yukito gives her a warm smile, handing Sakura the flowers, making Sakura blush lightly.  
  
"You were always good with words." Sakura gives a small smile as she looks over at her desk calendar.  
  
:: Oh, that's right today's my birthday:: Sakura thought sheepishly, but suddenly feels many gazes were upon her and she quickly shifts her gaze out her glass pane and notices almost everyone was staring at Yukito and her. Everyone outside quickly turns around or pretends to be working, while Sakura dulls the window pane making it impossible to see through.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Outside the office  
  
"Wow never thought I'd see the day the Ice Queen would blush." Kenneth said sardonically.  
  
"Well Sakura did have a crush on Yukito when we were younger, not sure about now." Meilin commented. While Syaoran couldn't help but feel twinges of jealousy as he saw Sakura smile and hug the silver haired man.  
  
"Uh, Yo Syaoran if you continue glaring at the guy people would think you're jealous of him or something." Kenneth says bewildered.  
  
"Huh? Oh no I-I was just thinking of something else." Syaoran quickly goes back to looking through files.  
  
"Whew, good for a moment you scared me there." Kenneth replied. Just then Sakura turns and looks out her glass pane making everyone quickly turn away, while she dulls glass pane.  
  
"Oh well I guess the shows over, back to work." Meilin commented dejectedly, as she heads back to her cubicle as do everyone else. Not too soon after everyone went back to normal routine everyone's attention was drawn back to more unexpected arrivals coming out of the elevator. A large group of men and women walk with their heads held up all wearing black coats with the First Elite patches, with each individual having different ranking marks.  
  
The room went dead silent, as the new arrivals moved as one wafting out a cold air of superiority.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Inside the office  
  
"I guess we're interesting to look at." Yukito smiles, as the glass pane dimmed.  
  
"They're far from being First Elites." Sakura shakes her head.  
  
"So what's the other reason you came?" Sakura asks returning back to her seat as Yukito sits on the side sofa.  
  
"I had some time to spare and I figured I would come by to check out on the 'problem.'" Yukito replies in a more serious tone.  
  
"It's a tough patch I can hardly decode it, and you were always better on that part of hacking." Sakura replies back with a small smile.  
  
"Alright, but before we start to work I want you to open this up." Yukito hands Sakura a small CD. Which Sakura pops it into the drive and a video clip pops up in the screen. Images of a large group of men and women in black coats and blue underclothing smile back.  
  
"Major we miss you! It's too boring without you ordering us around!" A tall man with brown and highlighted hair complained, sarcastically, which earned him whacks on his head.  
  
"We really do miss you though Sakura and we have a little surprise for you!" A young women with long wavy blonde hair smiles mischievously. The clip goes blank, and just then her door bursts open rushing in a group of people in black coats as many run up to Sakura and hug her.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" The whole group shouted while a large group of young women hug her. It took Sakura a few moments and blinks to fully register what was happening.  
  
"So this is the surprise." Sakura said coolly.  
  
"Aww, come on Major don't pretend you didn't miss us as well." The tall man with brown and highlighted hair from the clip earlier grins.  
  
"Roen, you guys know I love you and all, but we don't have time for this we're in a war." Sakura states firmly.  
  
"Aw, come on Sakura your birthday only happens once a year and we weren't able to celebrate your eighteenth last year because you were out of the country." A wavy blonde haired woman tried to convince her.  
  
"I need to watch over this new group and get them on track." Sakura explained.  
  
"No worries Yukito here said he'll volunteer to look after them for today." The blonde haired woman points to Yukito.  
  
"Just listen to THEIR orders today." Yukito gives her a wink.  
  
"I'll work on the 'problem', so just have fun for this one day." He encouraged.  
  
Seeing everyone give her their puppy dog look [which would be pretty hilarious thinking of their status] Sakura dropped her head in defeat.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Outside the office  
  
Hearing the just passed by scary First Elite group screaming happy birthday made everyone outside sweat drop. After hearing a few muffled bickering they see their Chief being dragged out of her office and into the elevator along with the rest.  
  
"Does this mean we're off for the day?" Kenneth asked hopefully.  
  
"Actually I'll be here in Ms. Toko's place, and I'm sure she's already assigned everyone to work. You most definitely wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Yukito explained to the group, and heads back into the office.  
  
"Great! And I had thought I wouldn't have to finish this stack of junk." Meilin complained.  
  
"No such luck princess." Kenneth grins at her, and receives a deadly glare.  
  
EnD of the chapter, hope you liked it! The next chapter will be more about the missions, plz review! 


	5. 4: Survival of the Fittest

The first real mission will be in this chapter; more action ^_6!~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or any of its characters.  
  
Broken Sorrows  
  
By: AzNdReAmEr1788  
  
"....."-Talking  
  
::.....::-Thinking  
  
-_-_-_--Different Scene  
  
'......'-Actions  
  
-Survival of the Fittest-  
  
Hong Kong Seaside Waterfront  
  
Wednesday  
  
May 19th, 2003, 7:26 P.M.  
  
The setting sun created a splendor of different colored hues in the sky and on the water. A large party chatters amiably on a luxurious yacht.  
  
"You got to admit it Major that today was pretty fun!" A tall man with brown and yellow highlighted streaks grins.  
  
"I guess it wasn't so bad, Roen." Sakura smiles lightly remembering the events they did during the day. First everyone decided to catch a flick then they went to an amusement park which she didn't go to since she was ten, and finally dinner on a luxurious yacht.  
  
"HEY! I know we should all head over to that brand new club in downtown after dinner!" A man with red bleached hair suggested.  
  
"I can't go." Sakura stated simply.  
  
"Awww, come on Major the nights still young, and you've never taken a day off since well…ever." Roen tried to convince her, as well as the others.  
  
"I'm behind with the new post's work." Sakura states gently but firmly.  
  
"Alright, alright you're no fun." Roen crosses his arms in a childish manner.  
  
"Stop flirting already Romeo it's getting old." A young women with wavy blond hair commented with a grin causing everyone else to laugh making the man blush. Everyone starts to settle down on the table as their meals are served.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
9:22 P.M.  
  
Sakura takes out a small clear card and swipes it through a lock detector causing the brown wooden door to unlock.  
  
"Welcome home Sakura." A short and slightly plump woman with graying curly hair in a maid's uniform welcomes cheerily, as she takes Sakura's overcoat. Quickly following behind her appears a smiling Golden Retriever waging its tail happily.  
  
"Hi, Rose, and it's good to see you too, Kero." Sakura bends over slightly and rubs the Golden Retriever behind the ears.  
  
"I'll be heading to my room." Sakura said as she heads past the living room with a white leather sofa and matching chairs.  
  
"Alright dear, but don't stay up too late." Rose said in a motherly manner.  
  
"I'll try my best." Sakura replied back as she heads into her room followed closely behind by Kero. Sakura drops her brief case by her black desk as she quickly sits on her leather chair and turns on the newest model computer. Almost instantly five screens flash on, the middle and largest screen says 'Missing Undercovers' screening various profiles of agents, as Sakura clicks on each individual; each one shows the agent's identities and the last time contacted. Just then her right side screen pops up a visual of a young man with silver hair and glasses.  
  
"I knew you would still be up working." The man commented with a smile.  
  
"Well you know me Yukito, so what's the info." Sakura says in a formal manner.  
  
"I've decoded most of the patch I'm pretty sure you can finish the loose ends." Yukito replied in a professional tone.  
  
"Thanks again, I owe you one." Sakura gives a faint smile.  
  
"Just make sure you hurry up and finish over their." Yukito smiles.  
  
"Will do." Sakura states and his visual zooms out, while many new screens pop out on her main screen.  
  
"Better start hacking." The emerald eyed young lady says to herself and she quickly types away.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
11:38 P.M.  
  
"And that should do it..." Sakura presses enter, and a few profiles of men pops on the screen.  
  
:: Hmm, should have known it was them...:: Sakura glances at the side of her screen which shows the time.   
  
:: Better get changed::  
  
After a few moments Sakura comes out of her bathroom in tight leather pants and a pink tank top covered over by a black leather jacket. She grabs her silver handgun and puts it inside the left side holster of her jacket and heads out her room passing by a sleeping Kero, and exits out the front door. The metallic elevator doors make a 'ding' sound and slides open as she quickly slides her card on a keypad detector and presses a few numbers sending the elevator to head down.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Club Ballistic  
  
12:05 A.M.  
  
A black sport motorcycle with reddish pink flames pulls to a stop at the front of a big two story building with loud music vibrating from it. Many sports cars and bikes are parked on the sides. Sakura takes off her helmet and heads toward the black building; the bouncer nods towards her and simply lets her pass over the long line of people waiting to get in. The inside is dark with loud music and lights flashing everywhere, she strides pass many teens dancing to the beat and looks up on the transparent second floor and heads towards the stairs. Two tall men in black suits lets her pass as she walks towards a bald man with an ugly scar on his left eye sitting on a red couch with two sluttish looking women on his lap.  
  
"And what do I owe for this unexpected surprise?" The bald man with the ugly scar grins at Sakura, as he quickly shoos away the two women on his lap. Sakura takes out a piece of paper and throws it on the table in between him and her. The man with the scar looks at the piece of paper; a picture of a middle aged man with short black hair and a badly crooked nose is shown.  
  
"I want you to tell me everything you know about this man." Sakura said briskly.  
  
"Uh…lets talk privately." The man said slightly nervously as they head to the side into a private room with one way see through glass panes over looking the bottom of the club where everyone is dancing and drinking.  
  
"Care for a drink?" The bald man asked while pouring Brandy for himself.  
  
"Let's just get to the point." Sakura says in a monotone. While the man chuckles lightly.  
  
"That's right, forgot you're not much of a drinker." The man quickly shuts up as he's sent a cold glare.  
  
"Uh..alright then, well uh I met the man around four days ago name's Akagi Yohei, he's a weapon's dealer in Japan, came into town for a few days heard he stroke a few deals and should still be in town."  
  
"Is that all?" Sakura asked in her brisk manner.  
  
"Well rumor has it saying that he has inside connections with the Japanese military, that's how he gets most of the weapon's planning's, and just makes them himself. A pretty shady character if you ask me." The bald man grins.  
  
"And you're supposed to be a bright character?" Sakura said skeptically, as she heads out.  
  
"Ah, well..." The man rubs the back of his neck, not noticing the beautiful emerald eyed women had already left.  
  
"Oh, you're leaving so soon? Why not stay for awhile it is my club's opening night?" The man asked hopefully as he quickly runs after Sakura.  
  
"Maybe next time..." Sakura said over her shoulder as she heads out of the club and onto her bike, leaving behind the man looking shot down.  
  
"Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying." The man grins and heads back into his club.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Inside Club Ballistic  
  
"Hey guys wasn't that the Chief?" A young woman with lavender eyes said to her group of friends sitting around a small circular table.  
  
"Fancy seeing her here and she was looking pretty fine." Kenneth grins to everyone.  
  
"I wonder what she was doing here..." Eriol trailed off.  
  
"Looked like the Club's owner was pretty into her." Kenneth commented, all the while Syaoran stayed silent as Meiling is latched onto his left arm.  
  
"Oh who cares let's just party, come on Syaoran let's dance!" Meiling drags Syaoran to the dance floor as he gives a pleading look to his friends who simply smile back at him.  
  
A few tables over a group have spotted Sakura as well.  
  
"-And she said she wouldn't come..." Roen said indignantly, arms crossed childishly.  
  
"It looked like she was on business." The women with wavy blond hair tried to reason.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Top-Secret Headquarters Department MM-08  
  
Thursday  
  
May 20th 2003, 5:24 P.M.  
  
"The Ice Queen's been in her office the whole day she hasn't moved or spoken a single word, what do you think she's up to??" A man with deep green hair asked to another with chocolate hair.  
  
"Working, like what you're supposed to do Kenneth." Syaoran replied back in monotone as he reads through stacks of portfolios.  
  
"Aren't you a little bit curious? Like why was she at that Club yesterday, pretty sure she wasn't there to just party."  
  
"All I know is that you better get back to work before you get both of us into trouble." Syaoran said firmly just as Sakura appears out of her office with her black briefcase and black coat in hand.  
  
"I want everyone to continue to work on the things I assigned till I come back." Sakura calls over her shoulder as she steps into the elevator. Causing everyone to groan once the metallic doors shut.  
  
"..Actually I'd rather prefer her to be silent." Kenneth commented grimly, causing a few others to agree as well.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Imperial Hotel Hong Kong  
  
6:21 P.M.  
  
A young woman wearing a white blouse with a black pant suit and a matching colored coat accommodated with a light pink sunglass head's towards the long mahogany reception desk.  
  
"I'm here to see Mr. Yohei." The emerald eyed woman said in a superior tone.  
  
"Uh, sure one moment please." The receptionist quickly dials a few numbers on a black phone.  
  
"Yes, sir there's a young lady here to see you...alright I'll send her up right away..." The receptionist puts the phone down and turns to the young woman with auburn hair.  
  
"Please follow this gentleman he'll take you up to see Mr. Yohei." The male receptionist gestures towards a tall man in a black suit.  
  
Sakura gives a small nod as she follows the tall black suited man towards a side elevator. Once inside the man presses the button for the top floor and they quickly up send and arrive at their destination as the metallic doors slide open. They arrive in a penthouse floor and pass by two men dressed similar to the one showing Sakura the way and they come to a stop seeing a man sunbathing on the luxurious porch.  
  
"Boss, this lady's here to see you." The black suited man gives a small bow, and is sent away with a nod from the man sunbathing.  
  
"A beautiful young lady like you is here to do business with me?" The man with black sunglasses grins to Sakura.   
  
"I heard you have inside connections on the Japanese." Sakura said coldly with her left eyebrow raised in a skeptical manner.  
  
"That's correct." The man replied with a lazy grin.  
  
"How much would it cost to give me all the inside passing clearances?"  
  
"Well why not we negotiate this over dinner?" The man grins lustfully.  
  
"I don't like to waste my time." Sakura said briskly, causing the man to chuckle.  
  
"Playing hard to get, I like that, well since you're my type I'll give you a discount...we'll say oh around 25 big ones." The man puts his arms behind his head as he continues to absorb the rays.  
  
"15." Sakura counters back.  
  
"Haha your killing me, but alright for you I'll make an exception." The man gets up and heads inside towards a large cherry oak desk, and starts to type on his computer. After a few moments he hand's the emerald eyed beauty a small CD with a small folded piece of paper.  
  
"My numbers on the paper, call me." The man flashes her a what's supposed to be his winning smile, which however goes uncared for to Sakura as she brushes past him and strides out.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Top-Secret Headquarters Department MM-08  
  
8:03 P.M.  
  
'Yawn' "How long is she going to be gone!?!" Meiling complained frustratingly, laying her head down on her desk.  
  
"Maybe by the time we're old enough to be Great-Great-Great Grandparents." Kenneth grins to the angered ruby eyed young lady, not noticing the room suddenly became very quiet.  
  
"You two are certainly being productive." A familiar cold voice said, causing the two to quickly turn around with guilt and shock written on their face's as they see an emerald eyed woman with her arms crossed.  
  
"Uh..Chief w-we we-were just uh...-" Kenneth tried to explain but fails miserably.  
  
"-Everyone can go home, but the two of you will stay till I leave, I'm sure there's something suitable for you two to do." Sakura interrupts him and everyone starts to pack up.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Headquarters Department MM-08 Meeting Room  
  
Friday  
  
May 21st 2003, 8:21 A.M.  
  
"Are you two alright, you guys both look ready to die." Tomoyo asked caringly to the two people with ghostly pale faces and big black sacs under their eyelids.  
  
"I swear I'm going to buy a voodoo doll and make it look worse then a cactus!" Meiling muttered angrily.  
  
"She made us work nonstop till seven this morning, and we both decided to spend our one precious hour at Starbucks, which is still not helping me to keep awake." Kenneth complained as he's slumped on the meeting table.  
  
"She didn't leave work till seven this morning??" Chiharu asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Heck, I don't even think she left, she just told us we could go." Kenneth mumbled through his folded arms on the table. Everyone quickly quiets down as Sakura enters, and Kenneth hastily sits up strait.  
  
"She looks pretty normal to me." Chiharu quickly whispered to Kenneth, making the man scowl.  
  
"I have located where our missing undercover agents are, as you can see this is a satellite map of a heavily guarded military base in Okinawa, Japan." Sakura points to the large visual screen in front.  
  
"Our sources have confirmed the agents are being held there, and we are to best act quickly before they are relocated elsewhere. We're to set up four teams: Main Assault, Backup, Sniper, and Electric Circuiting. Let me remind everyone that failure is not an option for this Mission, and if one of us is exposed you will not be anyway or anyhow associated with this country. We're to head out on Sunday night, which leaves us with barely two days; so don't expect heading home for awhile." Sakura stated coldly, daring anyone to complain which no one did, while she passes portfolios to a few selected individuals.  
  
"Everyone should have already received many files on their desks this morning which is to be finished and turned in by Saturday night, and for the selected few that just received a portfolio stay behind; everyone else your dismissed." Sakura sits back into the leather chair in the front as many people take their things and file out, leaving behind eleven members.  
  
"You eleven are assigned to carry out this mission, it states in the portfolio which squad you're to be in, and I'll be accompanying the Main Assault squad. My squad will consist of Syaoran, Kenneth, and Rika. Backup squad members are Noako, Meiling, and John. Sniper team will be Takashi and Chiharu. That leaves Circuit squad with Eriol, Tomoyo, and Jim. I want everyone to memorize the base's floor plans in case there are to be any mishaps; everyone is to do their job precisely as it states in the file. Their will be no pre routines, so I expect everyone to take this seriously, are there any questions?" Sakura looks over the people, whom all have serious expressions.  
  
"Alright, very well one last thing, if any team or even an individual is stuck behind and is unable to meet back at the destination in ordered time we are to leave them behind, no exceptions. That is all, you are excused." Everyone collects their belongings and head's out the meeting room.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Top-Secret Japanese Military Base  
  
Sunday   
  
May 23rd 2003, 11:45 P.M.  
  
Teams of people dressed in black Kevlar with matching black helmets and auto rifles creep swiftly towards a heavily guarded base.  
  
"Backup in place."  
  
"Sniper in place.'  
  
"Circuit in place."  
  
"Alright, Main Assault in position, Circuits start working on the outer towers, Sniper go at it when Circuits confirm." Sakura said into her mic.  
  
"Roger." A feminine voice replied from Sniper team.  
  
"Towers are shut down, along with outer wall alarms." Eriol confirms from Circuit team.  
  
"Main Assault head out!" Sakura leads her squad towards the southeast tower, as patrolling men along the wall and on top are shot down by Sniper Team. Sakura kicks open the towers door and instantly shoots down two officers. The team quickly heads to the opposite side of the room and opens the door and swiftly move's to the main part of the military base.  
  
"Entering Sector A, take down camera's." Sakura said briskly into her mic. While the four Main Assaults head up the stairs and walk along the side of the main boiler room.  
  
"Sector A and B cameras cleared." Tomoyo confirmed.  
  
The Main Assault team reaches the end of the large boiler room and comes upon three doors, Sakura takes down the middle door and the team creeps through a dark hallway, passing by various doors.  
  
"Reaching Sector B, how is the disarming of electric voltage coming along?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Still working on it, almost there." Jim replied back.  
  
Sakura's squad reaches the end of the hallway and comes to a vast dark two story room, with a see through ceiling and various supply boxes are scattered all over the room.  
  
:: This room's light's are still supposed to be on...:: Sakura questioned to herself, and suddenly notices a reflected light from person's Kevlar due to movement in between the cracks of the boxes inside the large room.  
  
"Everyone scatter!" Sakura yelled to her three comrades. As bullets are instantly flying towards them, as they take cover behind boxes.  
  
:: Shit, they were ready for us...:: Sakura cursed to herself. Suddenly the alarm sirens go off, and red lights are flashing all over the place.  
  
"I thought you disarmed the alarms!" Sakura yelled into the mic.  
  
"I didn't have enough time to disengage the main building's alarm..." Eriol replied apologetically on the other end.  
  
:: Damn, there's no helping it….:: Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"We're ending the mission everyone meet back at the dock in 0300 hours! [3 A.M.]" Sakura ordered, as she quickly flips over boxes and shoots down each enemy, and heads towards the door at the end of the room, when suddenly someone grabs her wrist and pulls her back.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" Her comrade with amber eyes questioned.  
  
"Syaoran just do as I say and meet back at the dock!" Sakura commanded and quickly runs in the door, leaving Syaoran no choice but to head out the opposite way.  
  
:: No matter what I have to accomplish this mission!:: Sakura thought determinedly to herself as she runs through a hallway with red lights flashing all around, she quickly takes down an officer who came out from one of the side doors. Sakura finally arrives to a large computer lab where the agents were supposed to be held, but not a person is in sight. Then out of no where two men dressed in blue Kevlar kicks her in the stomach and shoulder sending Sakura flying and landing on her back dropping her gun. She quickly recovers and lands a hard blow to the first on comer causing the man to go unconscious and sends a punch and flips the other on his back, knocking the other unconscious as well. Then a tall looking man with a similar Kevlar comes out of the shadows and lands a hard kick to Sakura's head. Luckily the helmet took most of the blow, but her mic. and helmet are permanently damaged. Sakura quickly takes her helmet off and tosses away the ear mic., the attacker seemed surprised and hesitated which cost him and landed him blows to the abdominal which sent him flying to the wall. Sakura quickly turns and heads out of the room, as the man slowly gets up.  
  
"Alpha Squadron stop the agent heading your way but don't fire at her-" The man is suddenly interrupted when loud explosions are heard, shaking the whole place.  
  
"Self-Destruction in 30 seconds." A monotone said in the intercom.  
  
"Change of commands, everyone just get the hell out!" The man quickly yells into his mic. as he heads out the same way as Sakura went.  
  
Sakura quickly runs out of the main control room and passes various doors in the long hallway when suddenly a hand comes out of one of the doors and pulls her inside and closes the door. Using her combat instincts she quickly sends a punch to the man's jaw, but amazingly the person barley evades it, but evades it none the less.  
  
"Sakura wait!" A familiar male's voice yells as he tries to block on coming fast blows from Sakura.  
  
"LI?! What the hell are you still doing here?!" Sakura immediately stops attacking when she recognized the voice.  
  
"Thought you'll be needing some backup."  
  
"I'm fin-."  
  
"-15 seconds until destruction." The intercom monotone cuts her off.  
  
::DAMN, we'll never get out in time!!:: Sakura bit her lip.  
  
"Come on follow me!" Syaoran quickly heads to the middle of the room and unlatches a camouflaged hatch and heads in. Sakura quickly follows suit and jumps in. She suddenly lands on solid ground in a crouching position as Syaoran is already walking up ahead. The underground tunnel would be pitch black if not for Syoaran's small beam of light from his flashlight. Sakura stays in tow with him and suddenly spots something on the ground which catches her eye.  
  
"Li, stop!"  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran stops dead in his tracks.  
  
"Look at what's on the ground."  
  
Syaoran quickly looks at the floor area where the beam of light is pointed on.  
  
"Fresh footprints that would mean..." However before he could complete his sentence the tunnel shook violently causing dirt to fall from above, and rocks on the walls to fall.  
  
"The tunnels not going to hold..." They look at each other and in a split second both start sprinting for their lives.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Outside of Military Base  
  
12:34 A.M.  
  
Huge consecutive explosions erupt through the whole base causing massive flames bursting everywhere. Many people scattered all around the base run for their lives.  
  
"Do you think they made it out?!" Tomoyo asked hopefully to her blue haired partner.  
  
"I'm sure they're all fine, come on we better go before anyone recognizes us." Eriol grabs her hand and they head into the darkness of the night.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Tokyo Japan Presidential Embassy  
  
2:45 A.M.  
  
A tall man with graying auburn hair and glasses sits in a black leather chair with his head in his hands positioned behind an expensive mahogany desk, frustration and weariness clearly etched in his face. Then to his right a side door opens revealing a tall buff man in a three piece suit escorting in an equally as tall man with black hair in a combat uniform.  
  
"Mr. President, sir, the Lieutenant is here." The man with the black and white suit said in a monotone.  
  
"How is the status Lieutenant?" The auburn haired man asked briskly.  
  
"The situation is under control, the fires have been extinguished, however we were unable to get everyone out in time..."  
  
"How many casualties?"  
  
"An estimated of around five thousand and eleven-thousand wounded." The lieutenant replied coldly.  
  
'Sigh' "What happened out there?! We KNEW they were coming!" The president asked furiously.  
  
"We underestimated them, and we were unprepared for such an incident."  
  
"Touya what exactly happened?! You've never made such a mistake before." The president tries to control his anger.  
  
The tall Lieutenant remains quiet for a moment and finally speaks in a barley audible tone.  
  
"I saw her, she's alive..."  
  
I'm pretty sure everyone knows whose the President of Japan, and to those that are unsure how the building was set to self-destruct, it was right after when Sakura kicks Touya and leaves the room, she heads to the control room and presses the self-destruct button, I hope you guys all caught the idea when I wrote right after she came out of the main control room ^_^, well hope everyone liked dis chapter pLZ rEvIEw! 


End file.
